gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aces
Aces is an unsold casino-themed pilot with an online component. Gameplay Main Game Four contestants (presumably all contestants were meant to be male) competed by wagering chips on their ability to answer questions about sports. The game was played in three rounds. Round 1 The contestants were each given $400 in chips at the beginning of the round, and Amy would give the categories for the round; the topics were displayed on a wheel along with four "ace" spaces, which offered special prizes (announced at the start of the round) for a correct answer. Before the wheel was spun, each player was asked to ante $10, and when the wheel stopped, Matt would announce a category under that topic (if the wheel stopped on an ace, he didn't). The order in which the players made their bets were based on a roulette spin at the show's website (aces.tv). The betting started at $10, and all raises had to be in $10 increments (the player who made the first bet could automatically go for the question by putting in the maximum bet of $100). Once a player put $100 in the pot on their betting turn, or the three opponents had called (whichever came first), Matt would ask the question and a correct answer awarded the pot and a prize. An incorrect answer meant the money and prize would carry over to the next question, as long as there was time left in the round. For each new question the player who was 2nd in the betting line made the first bet. When a buzzer sounded, it meant that there were two minutes left in the round, allowing time for a final question. At the end of the round, the player with the least money would be eliminated by being escorted out by the show's "bouncer"; the remaining players kept their money and advanced to the next round. Round 2 The second round was like the first, except in this round, the players were each given a fresh $400 stake to bet with, and a joker added to the wheel. The function of the joker is unknown. Round 3 In this round, the contestants were given a new stake of $500, and Matt would ask a question with a numerical answer, (in the pilot, the seating capacity of the Rose Bowl). The two remaining players would write their guesses on their chalkboards, and once the answer was revealed, they would bet on whether their answer was closer than their opponent. Like in real poker, they could bluff their way to victory; this included the option to bet, call, or raise, with no limit. If both players had called, whoever was closer to the actual answer won the pot. After the round, the player with the most money in it was the winner, received a bonus prize, and advanced to the bonus round. Bonus Round In the bonus round, the winner would go to the show's website to wager all or part of his Round 3 cash on one hand of blackjack, with a minimum bet of $1. If the player won the hand, his wager paid off at 2 to 1; but if he won with a blackjack, his wager was multiplied by 2½, as well as awarding a bonus prize. YouTube Links Full Pilot Full Pilot (Wink's Vault) Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:Themed Quiz Category:Gambling